This invention relates to a composite paper having excellent writability, printability and recordability.
A composite paper composed of a synthetic resin film and a paper sheet bonded to each of the surface of the film is known to be usable as writing paper, recording paper, printing paper or a copying paper (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 56-84954). Known composite papers have problems because (1) papers spontaneously curl, (2) writing inks tend to blur, (3) writability with pencils, especially hard pencils, is not satisfactory and (4) patterns written with pencils are not easily erased with a rubber eraser.